rpgstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frelia
Frelia is viewed by many to be the most enlightened country in Slagveld. Their queen (currently Elincia) has great authority, but listens to a council of advisors that hail from fortresses all over the mountain range. She attempts to maintain fairness in all dealings while still holding to the law as closely as possible. The capital, Titania, is built atop three mountains that formed very close to one another. It is made up of three main towers, with bridges and archways connecting them to give the arrangement an almost ethereal look from afar. Many other fortress towers adorn dozens of peaks throughout the Frelia controlled part of the range, while the more civilian settlements are villages and towns at the feet of the tall mountains. Native Life Frelians tend to dress warmly, as they are in some of the northernmost reaches of Slagveld, especially the army. Pegasus Knights range the highest and farthest, and thus wear heavy hooded cloaks over layers of fur and leather armor. Unicorn Riders are able to wear heavier plate metal, as they are not restricted by the limited weight capacity of their flying cousins. Life is generally good quality for the citizenry, as the Frelian army is very proactive about patrolling their borders and scouting for activity in potential enemies. The population is mainly human and elven, though all races are welcome as long as they don't cause trouble. Army The army is not female exclusive, although males are rare. The Unicorps is exclusively female, however, as unicorns will tend not to approach any who are not a pure maiden, and the Pegasus Knights tend toward slimmer women so as not to weigh down their mounts. Men in the army tend to be foot soldiers, or will ride horseback. The favored weapon of the army is spears and lances, although individual preference is allowed. General tactics include using unicorns and foot soldiers to draw the attention of other ground forces to open up flanking and ambushes by Pegasi. International Relations Rausten is feared by some and hated by many in Frelia, as their warlike tendencies are nearly always taken out on them, as Rausten is hampered to their south by the Impact Swamp, and the Dwarven kingdom to the west is firmly entrenched in their mountains and difficult to attack. On top of that, Rausten is very male dominated, brutal, and ruthless in their tactics and dealings. They also use slaves from non human races as cannon fodder to reduce the danger to their fearsome Wyvern Riders. There have been many skirmishes and wars with Rausten, and it's never been pretty. Begnion, the dwarven kingdom, is too remote to Frelia for them to have much of an opinion or experience with, but Frelians respect the dwarves for their advances in technology. The Personas Del Surcar are even more remote, and most Frelians have the preconception that they are mysterious and exotic people, nearly their opposite in every way. Daein is closer, and often offers assistance with Frelia's wars with Rausten, although the relationship is strained, due to Daein believing themselves to be responsible for policing the world and are far too proud and nosy for Frelian comfort. The Sacaean Tribes are often traded with, but as they are scattered and disorganized (by Frelian standards) they tend not to take them seriously as a nation. The pirates of course cause much friction, and the northern ports are favored targets of pirate raids, as they are the closest in proximity. Gameplay Elements Frelians gain a +2 bonus to Sense Motive, as they tend to use their intuition to solve problems and arbitrate disputes. Members of the army also get the Mounted Combat feat for free, or a +2 training bonus to attack and damage rolls made with spears (if they don't intend to be a part of the Pegasus Knights or Unicorps) Category:Countries Category:Michael's Campaign